


The Best Present

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainsley gets the Best Prresent</p><p> </p><p>TWW100 on LJ topic: present</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Present

She was constantly scanning the ceilings and door frames for the sprig of mistletoe that randomly showed up courtesy of the 'mistletoe bandit'. By now, the number of people who had been 'got' outnumbered those who hadn't.

Coming out of Margaret's office space, she stopped in the doorway. She was safe here. No one would sabotage Leo's office.

Just as she was about to leave, a pair of hands grabbed her around the waist.

"Gotcha."

Recognising Leo's voice, she was surprised when he turned her and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. He gave her *exactly* what she wanted for Christmas. Him.


End file.
